


Ice

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for the read through.

"If you don't do something soon, I'm going to open my eyes," Cas says.

"No you aren't," Dean answers, leaning down and speaking directly into Cas's ear. "You promised and you keep your promises."

Cas glares without opening his eyes and Dean smiles to himself.

The best thing about having an angel for a boyfriend, lover, partner guy you have sex with isn't the zapping from here to there, or the healing, which Dean admits comes in handy, it's the way Cas digs sensation. The way he's always up for something new.

And trying new things with Cas pretty much qualifies as Dean's favorite activity.

It's taken Dean two weeks to book them into a motel room with a refrigerator, and he's going to enjoy every minute of this. Picking up the egg-shaped block of ice, he touches the tip to the middle of Cas's chest.

"Dean," Cas gasps.

Smiling, he moves the ice lower. It leaves a wet trail on Cas's skin. Dean can't have Cas getting wet, so he moves his tongue upward even as he slides the egg lower.

His hand bumps into Cas's cock and Dean diverts around it, sliding the egg into the crease between thigh and groin.

Cas spreads his legs, erasing any doubts Dean had about whether or not he likes this.

He circles the ice down around Cas's balls. Settling between Cas's legs, he licks around the crease, the water is cold on his tongue, but Cas's skin is warm. He slides the ice back and forth along the crease on the other side as he slips his tongue under Cas's balls, chasing the wetness from the egg and the taste of Cas.

Pressing the egg to Cas's perineum, he looks up the length of Cas's body. Cas's eyes are still closed. His hands are pressed against the bed, his head is tilted back, the cock rising up above his stomach pointing at the cleft of his chin, making him look like one lean line of want.

Ignoring the weight between his own legs, Dean pushes the power button on the vibrator he inserted into the egg.

"Dean," Cas says, his shoulders coming off of the bed. If Dean had been in Cas's place he'd have opened his eyes, but Cas keeps his closed.

"Feel good?" Dean asks, angling the egg so the side of it is pressing into Cas's balls.

"It's weird."

Dean presses the tip a little harder into Cas's perineum.

"But good," Cas adds.

Smiling, Dean bends down and nudges Cas's balls with his nose before reaching out with his tongue. He captures one with his lips, sucks gently.

Cas makes a small whimpering sound, like he's trying to hold it in.

Dean sucks again before switching sides. As he mouths Cas's balls he eases the egg lower. Cas pulls his legs back, feet flat on the bed, knees open to the sides, offering himself up. It makes Dean feel protective, turned on, tender, but at the same time he wants to just push himself into Cas and never come out.

Sliding one arm under Cas's upper thigh, he tilts Cas's hips, and with a kiss to Cas's ball draws back. Cas looks amazing like this, spread wide, every bit of him exposed, including his hole.

He presses the tip of the ice to Cas's entrance and Cas gasps. Cas's eyes are still closed, but his lips are parted and his hands are grasping the sheet.

"Cas," Dean says. "Open your eyes."

Cas eyes lock on his. He looks even more exposed with his eyes open, and Dean wants to open him more, wants to see every possible bit of him, wants to know Cas the way Cas knows him.

Moving the egg, Dean lowers his head, keeping his eyes on Cas's. He reaches out with his tongue, finding crinkled skin and cool, melted water.

"Dean."

The vulnerability in that one word makes him circle Cas's entrance with his tongue, dip inside before pulling back and touching Cas with the ice. He swallows as he watches Cas stretch around the egg, as Cas shifts, spreading his legs even more.

Pulling the egg away, he licks up the water with the flat of his tongue. Then he slips the tip of his tongue inside again and again, teasing and caressing.

"Dean, please."

Looking up, Dean sees Cas reaching for him with one hand. Dean presses a kiss to the inside of Cas's thigh.

Taking hold of Dean's hand, Cas tugs it toward his cock, but Dean resists, shakes his head. "You do it."

Cas stares at him for a long moment and licks his lower lip before wrapping his hand around his shaft.

The sight makes Dean's own cock throb.

Cas slides his hand slowly along his shaft and Dean feels, bizarrely, like it's his cock being touched. But then he knows exactly how Cas's hand feels.

The ice is melting rapidly, but Dean returns it to Cas's hole, alternating his gaze between the hand on Cas's cock and the egg gently vibrating Cas's hole.

Cas's strokes speed up and Dean pulls the egg away, plunges his tongue inside. Cas makes a sound Dean's never heard before and Dean drops the egg to the mattress, sliding his other arm under Cas's thigh and lifting his hips.

The ring of muscles guarding Cas's entrance spasms and Dean knows he's going to come. Pulling his tongue free, he slides a finger inside, going straight for the spot that makes Cas crazy. Cas comes, hand stripping his cock, muscles contracting around Dean's finger, fluid landing on his chest and chin.

Lowering Cas's hips to the bed, Dean stretches out over him, dipping his head to lick a spot of come from Cas's chest.

Hands on either side of Dean's head, Cas pulls him down for a kiss. It's deep, sloppy and all kinds of dirty, and it makes Dean groan. "Jerk me off."

Cas rolls him onto his side, but he's still tangled up with Cas, his leg over Cas's hip, an arm around his waist, his cheek resting in the curve of Cas's neck. Cas's hand closes around him and Dean knows it's the same hand Cas used on himself.

Cas's touch is steady and sure, and it doesn't take long before Dean is squirting his pleasure all over Cas's stomach and chest.

For several minutes, Dean just breathes, letting his heart rate return to normal.

Cas slips closer, pressing their bodies together. "You have good ideas," Cas says.

Dean grins. "I really do."

Cas kisses his cheek then his temple. "We should probably turn the vibrator off."

"Probably," Dean agrees.

Cas reaches behind him, hand patting the bed until he finds the vibrator. Bringing it between them, he presses the power button. "This is quite ingenious."

Dean nods proudly. He may not have invented the thing, but he bought it.

Cas shakes his head, but Dean is sure he's starting to get why humans devote so much time and energy to sex. If not, well, the egg isn't the only ace Dean has up his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> The toy used in the fic may be found [here](http://carnalnation.com/content/54373/35/ice-bullet-vibrating-ice-cube).


End file.
